


Fire

by thekindworthreading



Series: Hamlaf Week 2020 [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Established Relationship, Fire, Fluff, Hamlaf Week 2020, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekindworthreading/pseuds/thekindworthreading
Summary: Alex gets woken up by a call from Lafayette, who tells him that everything around him is burning.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Series: Hamlaf Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914391
Comments: 8
Kudos: 29





	Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 3 of Hamlaf Week - Fire (who would have guessed that!)

Alex always leaves his phone on silent, especially at night. Still he gets woken up by a loud and obnoxious sound and after looking around a bit disorientated to locate where it´s coming from, he notices that it´s in fact his phone ringing on his bedside table. He needs another few seconds of just staring at the ringing phone, until he is awake enough to realise that he should pick up. He grabs it, squinting at the far too bright screen and sees that it´s Lafayette calling. Why is his boyfriend calling him in the middle of the night?

“Hi, babe, what´s the matter?”, Alex asks, his speech a bit slurred because of how tired he is.

Lafayette is rapidly speaking French, but his voice is almost drowned out by the cacophony of noises in the background.

“What? What? Laf, slow down, I can barely understand you.”, Alex says, now far more awake. “Take a deep breath and then explain what´s happening.”

For a moment all that there is to hear are the background noises through the phone and Alex can´t help but wonder where Laf is. He glances at the alarm clock and sees that it´s barely past 3 am.

“There was a fire.”, Laf says finally, his French accent more prominent with how panicked he is. “The whole building is burning.”

Alex is paralyzed in shock for a second, before he jumps out of the bed and runs over to his wardrobe to pull out a pair of jeans and a sweater.

“Oh god, are you hurt? I´ll be there as soon as I can.”

“No, I´m… I´m fine. Just, how you say? In shock?”, Laf answers, but there is still a slight tremble in his voice.

Alex fights with his jeans for a moment, almost falling headfirst into the window, but he couldn´t care less.

“That´s good. I´ll get you. Everything will be alright, baby.”, he promises.

“Thank you.”, Laf says, his voice small and barely audible.

“Do you want me to stay on the phone until I get to you?”

“No, no. I have to talk to the helpers here anyway.”, he is quiet for a moment. “Just get here soon, alright?”

“Of course, baby. I´m on my way.”

As soon as Alex is dressed, he grabs his jacket and keys and sprints down the stairs. After almost falling down for the second time, he slows down a bit, rather getting there a few minutes later than not at all, because he´s lying at the bottom of the stairs with a broken neck. Once he reaches his car, he speeds through the city, not caring about possible penalties he might get. He reaches Laf´s flat in about half the time it usually takes him, partly because of his reckless driving, but also partly because it´s 3 am and there aren´t as many cars on the street. He can already see the flames in the building from a few streets away and feels his hands starting to tremble. Now that he is actually here, it feels far more real than before. As soon as he is close enough, he parks his car on the street and gets out, walking over to where most of the people are waiting. They all look traumatized, almost all of them only wearing their pyjamas. Most of the kids are crying and even some of the adults have glassy eyes. Luckily only a few of them seem to be injured. He recognises some for them, even though he doesn´t know their names.

It takes him some looking around, before he finds Laf, who is standing a bit away from the crowd in just a thin shirt and looking a bit lost. Alex feels guilty for not having brought clothes for Laf, but there is no use dwelling on that now. He takes off his jacket and walks up to his boyfriend, who only now seems to notice him. There are tear tracks on his cheeks and he is shivering. Alex is about to offer him his jacket, when he notices that Laf is bleeding on his arm.

“You said you weren´t hurt!”, Alex accuses, grabbing his boyfriend´s arm, to get a better look at the cut.

Laf follows his eyes, frowning when he sees the blood seeping out of the injury.

“I did not notice.”, he mumbles, his voice still trembling.

“It´s okay.”, Alex rushes to say. “Come, I´ve seen some paramedics over there, they´ll help us.”

Lafayette nods reluctantly and Alex grabs his hand, guiding him to the ambulance.

“Hey. My boyfriend is bleeding, can you help him?”, he asks one of the paramedics, an elder woman, and she nods, her gaze shifting over to Laf.

She has him sit down in the back of the ambulance and while she goes to get the first aid kit, Alex pulls Laf into an embrace.

“I´m so glad that you are alright.”, he mumbles, softly kissing the top of his head.

Alex feels a tremble passing through Lafayette and hugs him tighter, while the younger man cries quietly. The paramedic comes back after a few moments and Alex pushes Laf gently away, though he keeps holding onto his hand.

The cut luckily turns out not to be that bad, which means Laf doesn´t need to get stitches. The paramedic closes the cut with medical strips, before she wraps a bandage around his arm. After making sure Laf doesn´t have any further injuries, she allows Alex to bring him home.

Alex helps his boyfriend into his jacket, before leading him to the car. Laf has stopped crying, but he is still shivering, probably both from being cold and being in shock.

“It´s going to be alright.”, Alex says, once they are in the car, turning around to Laf and squeezing his hand.

Lafayette closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath, nodding slowly.

“Thank you.”, Laf mumbles.

Alex hesitates a moment, before he starts the car, making his way home. They aren´t talking much during the drive, but Alex notices that Laf gets calmer, the farther they get away from his still burning building. Some time later, Alex parks his car in his usual parking spot, and they get out. Laf grabs Alexander´s hand almost instantly and Alex gives him a reassuring smile, leading him into the building.

When they are finally in the bedroom of Alexander´s flat, both in their pyjamas again, Alex can´t help but hug Laf once again. He is incredibly glad that nothing worse has happened and now, in the safety of the room, all the tension leaves him, and he can´t help but let out a small sob.

“Pardon, pardon, pardon.”, Laf mumbles again and again, and Alex shushes him softly.

“Not your fault. I´m just so glad you are alright. I was so scared.”

“Me too.”, Laf whispers.

Alex pulls back a bit and rubs the tears from his eyes, before he gets on his tiptoes and presses a soft kiss to Laf´s lips.

“I love you.”, Alex whispers. “I say that far too little.”

“I love you too.”, Laf gives back, a tiny smile playing around his lips, though he is still crying.

Alex pulls Laf into a hug again and after staying like this for what feels like hours, they get into bed, Laf still clinging to Alex.

“I don´t know if I can sleep.”, Laf says after some time, looking up at Alex with big eyes.

“Then we´ll stay awake.”

Laf nods, letting out a shaky breath.

“Okay.”

About ten minutes later though, Laf is asleep, his face buried in Alexander´s shirt, still holding on close to him. Alex is watching his face in the dim light of the streetlamps outside, only now really coming to terms with how close he had come to losing the other man. He takes a shaky breath, carefully, as to not to wake Laf, brushing a strand of hair out of his face, just so that he can make sure that he is really there. Alex doesn´t know if he will sleep tonight, but as long as he can hold Lafayette close, everything will be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and please comment what you thought of it! You can also follow me on tumblr @whatdidimissjm and request fics there!  
> If you like my writing you can also buy me a coffee! https://ko-fi.com/whatdidimissjm ♡


End file.
